


cold nights in the zones

by allthempickles



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: On cold nights they gathered together and built a nest for themselves in the diner’s storage room.





	cold nights in the zones

On cold nights they gathered together with blankets and cushions and all of the soft materials they could find and built a nest for themselves in the diner’s storage room. It was small and dark and quiet and the perfect size for four people to bundle up in together.

There they would sleep, cuddled close and comfortable, wrapped up in each other. It felt safe to sleep surrounded by friends. They could hear the deep sigh of the night air, feel the cool, dry breath of the desert. The starlight from outside crept in through cracks in the old, worn door and the blacked out windows, barely illuminating the room.

They would lie there, bask in their little family’s warmth and company. Some would sleep, some would lie awake, let their eyes adjust, stare at the ceiling. They all had their bad dreams, barely there memories of life before the zones. Flashes of battery city. Pretending to sleep was better than sitting vigil a room over.

In the store room it was soft, quiet, comfortable. The absolute antithesis of daytime in the zones. ‘Cause in the morning there would be dracs, exterminators, or just plain old nature. The sun and the earth could be harsh in the zones. In the morning Poison would wake them up, Kobra would pull together food while Jet checked their blasters, Ghoul would do his morning patrols. But for once, if just for a moment, they felt safe.


End file.
